1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to prostaglandin derivatives. More particularly this invention relates to derivatives of 9,15-dioxygenated prostanoic acid and homologs thereof, to novel methods for producing these derivatives and to novel chemical intermediates useful in these methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prostaglandins are naturally occurring C-20 fatty acids. The basic prostaglandin molecule contains a cyclopentane nucleus with two side chains. The chemistry and pharmacological effects of the prostaglandins have been the subject of several recent reviews; for example, see E. W. Horton, Physiol. Rev., 49, 122 (1969), J. F. Bagli in "Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, 1969", C. K. Cain, Ed., Academic Press, New York and London, 1970, p. 170, and J. E. Pike in "Progress in the Chemistry of Organic Natural Products", Vol. 28, W. Herz, et al. Eds., Springer Verlag, New York, 1970, p. 313.
The pharmacological effects known to be associated with the prostaglandins relate to the reproductive, cardiovascular, respiratory, gastrointestinal and renal systems.
Due to the increasing interest in these natural products a rather extensive effort has been given recently to the synthesis of prostaglandins and their analogs. Included among these synthesis are several synthetic methods for the preparation of 9,15-dioxygenated derivatives of prostanoic or prost-13-enoic acids. For example, the synthesis of the first pharmacologically active 9,15-dioxygenated prostanoic acid derivative, 9.xi.,15.xi.-dihydroxyprost-13-enoic acid (11-desoxyprostaglandin F.sub.1) was reported in detail by J. F. Bagli, T. Bogri and R. Deghenghi, Tetrahedron Letters, 465 (1966). A significant simplification and modification of that process was described by Bagli and Bogri in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,992, issued July 15, 1969, whereby 9.xi.,15.xi.-dihydroxyprost-13-enoic acid as well as homologs thereof were obtained, see also Bagli and Bogri, Tetrahedron Letters, 5 (1967)
A further improvement in the synthesis of 9,15-dioxygenated derivatives of prostanoic acid has been described by Bagli and Bogri in Tetrahedron Letters, 1639 (1969), and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,953,232, published Apr. 30, 1970. This latter synthesis gave 9,15-dioxoprostanoic acid methyl ester and homologs thereof, from which a number of other 9,15-dioxygenated derivatives of prostanoic acid and of homologs thereof were prepared by conventional means.
A synthesis of 9,15-dioxygenated prostanoic and prost-13-enoic acid derivatives from 9,11,15-trioxygenated derivatives is reported in British patent specification No. 1,097,533, published Jan. 3, 1968. Among the derivatives prepared by this synthesis are the compounds of formula I of this invention in which (a) is CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2, (b) is trans CH.dbd.CH, p is the integer 3, (c) is (CH.sub.2).sub.q wherein q is the integer 4, R is hydrogen or lower alkyl and R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are hydrogen.
It is particularly noteworthy that the synthetic 9,15-dioxygenated prostanoic acid derivatives described above possess a number of the biological activities of the natural compounds although they lack the 11-hydroxyl of the latter.
Notwithstanding the fact that many of the syntheses reported to date are outstanding achievements, it is the purpose the present invention to provide an efficient, economical process that affords one or more of the following advantages over the earlier processes: (a) simplicity of operation, (b) versatility of its application to the preparation of 11-deoxy PGE.sub.1, PGE.sub.2 and PGE.sub.3, analogs and 11-substituted derivatives thereof, (c) applicability to the preparation of higher and lower homologs thereof, and (d) the final products of this invention are readily reduced by known methods to the corresponding derivatives in the PGF series.
The present invention relates to an entirely new approach for the synthesis of 9,15-dioxygenated prostanoic acid derivatives which is unrelated to any of the above processes. The basis for this new approach is the unexpected discovery that an appropriately substituted dialkyl cyclopropane-1,1-dicarboxylate derivative condenses with an appropriately substituted dialkyl malonate derivative to give the corresponding cyclopentan-2-one-1,3-dicarboxylate derivative. The latter, upon appropriate transformations, thereafter is converted to the compounds of this invention, viz., cyclopentan-1-ones suitably substituted at positions 2 and 3 in a trans relationship with carbon side chains bearing the functional groups and the requisite degree of unsaturation analagous to the prostaglandin molecule, see the steps II+III.fwdarw.IV.fwdarw.I described hereinafter.
Although R. W. Kierstead et al., J. Chem. Soc., 3616 (1952) and R. Giuliano et al., Ann. Chim. (Rome), 50, 750 (1960), Chem. Abstr. 55, 3463 (1961) previously have condensed cyclopropane-1,1-dicarboxylate derivatives with dialkyl malonate or substituted derivatives thereof, the process of the present invention is readily distinguished from the prior art because decarboxylation of the intermediate tricarboxylate obtained by the process of this invention gives 2,3-disubstituted cyclopentan-1-one derivatives in which the side chains attached in trans-relationship to position 2 and 3 both carry functional groups, while the processes of the prior art were not capable of allowing the introduction of such side chains.